CrashTheSkylands: SkyTuber's Awakening
by Make3.0Shine
Summary: Crash had just gotten home from an ordinary day of work, but as soon as he entered the room of the Bash Shrine, little did he know it would be the ride of his life...
1. Chapter 1: Flashed Before My Eyes

"Becs, I'm home!"

I finally reached my house after a long, sweaty day of work. I was REALLY tired, but in the end, you've gotta stay positive. And it's safe to say today was a pretty lucky day! I found some money on the floor and work wasn't too bad.

I watched as Becs came over to hug me. She seemed frightened...unsure. She seemed like she was really anticipating my arrival. "Becs...are you okay?" I asked, clearly seeing that she wasn't okay. Suddenly, she took my hand and took me to the Bash Shrine, my most prized possession. But it was different. All of the Bashes were gone and Portal was continuously lighting up.

"Hmm..." I wondered. "Don't worry, Becs. I probably just misplaced all of the Bashes and the Portal's just glitching.". I went into my room with all of the Skylanders to look for Bash...except it wasn't full of Skylanders. It was empty. All of my Skylanders were gone, along with the Skylanders games.

I swallowed. It looks like this goes deeper than I thought.

I carefully went back to the Bash Shrine, which was now devoid of Bash. I gently approached the Portal, but what happened next was unexpected. My whole body began to sink into the Portal, which was making weird electric noises. The TV flickered on and off while I got sucked in. Becs was shocked, and so was I. She tried pulling me out, but it was no use. The Portal was too strong, and it pulled us both in.

What happened next...really changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2: Greetings, Portal Master

For a while, it seemed like existence was fading. Becs and I were slowly falling into insanity, and quite literally.

We both ended up in some sort of blue swirling vortex, and were spinning like crazy. We couldn't see much, but I could faintly make out an Air Symbol. Suddenly, it all stopped and we were standing in the middle of the vortex on that Air Symbol. I then slowly gathered my thoughts and figured out where we were. WE were Skylanders.

I heard the familiar Skylanders announcer, saying "Crash and Becs!" I was shocked. Why did this happen? Why is it so sudden? However, I couldn't just stand there. I realised if I was going to be a Skylander, I needed to say my catchphrase. And so I timidly said...

"Greetings Fellow Portal Masters!"

And we were then zoomed into Skylands.

We were both on the grey, dusty floor of what seemed like Skylanders Academy. I looked up to see that it was true. We were in Skylands after all.

Master Eon stood in front of us, reaching out his hand to help us up. I got up, and after a while, so did Becs. I could tell she was even more freaked out than me. Her eyes were crazy-looking and her hair was all over the place. "Erm...I can help with that." Master Eon said. Two brushes appeared and started combing Becs' hair. As for me? My glasses were a bit cracked, but other than that, I was surprisingly fine. But with a click of Eon's fingers, the glasses were just like new.

"Y-you're...Master Eon...!" I stuttered, desperately trying to sound calm. My heart was racing as fast as Flynn's ship. I couldn't believe this was happening. "Yes, I am. I'm glad it worked." Eon replied, with a smile on his face. "What is going on?!" Becs shrieked, clearly still out of her mind from the swirling vortex. It was hard not to be, to be honest. "Yeah...what worked? Why are we here?!" I asked. I needed answers before I passed out from excitement.

"As you are aware, you are in the magical world known as Skylands." said Eon. "It's a magical place full of legendary heroes: the Skylanders." Although it was cool to see Master Eon say those words directly to us... "Yeah, but that doesn't answer why we're here." I said. Eon looked at me worryingly.

"I'm afraid Kaos is back to his evil plans..." explained Eon. "Now he's invented a time machine, allowing him to go back in time and bring some of his inventions to the present. With it, he has managed to release chaos all around the Skylands. Chompies, Arkeyans, Drow, Greebles. And worse, his ancestors and the Doom Raiders are back too." I looked at Eon, confused. "But doesn't Kaos hate the Doom Raiders?" I pointed out. "Yes, but he made two other things, one of them being a mind control gun. He can control anyone." said Eon. "Luckily, we managed to mind-control-proof the Skylanders. And we need to mind-control-proof you too." He then proceeded to give us potions.

"They were made by Pop Fizz himself. This will stop you from turning on us." he said. Becs and I both carefully drank it. We knew it was for our own good, but we figured we should probably be careful with anything Pop Fizz conjures up.

"Okay, now that that's done, what was the other thing he made?" I asked. "Probably his most wicked plan yet." Eon warned. "He made some devices which allowed him to go to different universes. We managed to get a hold of one, which is how you two managed to get here." It all started to make sense now. "But..." he continued. "He plans to use it to conquer every universe to ever exist. Now, we must stop him before he can accomplish what he wants to!"

I nodded. "I understand, Master Eon. We can get going when you want-" I said, before being interrupted. "But wait. There's one more thing." he revealed. "I didn't just summon you here. A few of your fellow Skytubers have decided to come along with you." I gasped. Out of nowhere, the fireplace in the Academy lifted up, and out came some familiar faces: JAP 28, Brylander, Portalmaster9351, Ignite the fire and Takedown Gaming. However, there was one more person. My sworn enemy...Skylander Dad was there.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Skylanders

"Sky Dad..." I said in a rough voice. I looked at him angrily...while he looked at me like he didn't know me.

"Calm down, Crash." Jap assured. "You're gonna have to get used to him if we're going to be in a team." I sighed. Jap was right. "Okay...hi guys." I said, trying to sound excited. They looked at me...weirdly.

"There is no time for this." Eon alarmed. "You must go quickly, but before you go...take this." He gave us all 15000 gold each. "Use that to get yourself some upgrades from Persephone." Eon advised. "Then go to the armory and when you're ready, talk to Flynn to get going to Kaos' Kastle."

We followed his orders and after a few hours of upgrades and training, we were ready to take on Kaos. "Didn't Eon say he was going to give us all a Skylander each?" Brylander checked. Ironically, just as he said that, a bunch of Skylanders came to us.

Of course, I got Bash! "Rock and roll, buddy!" I said, trying to act cool in front of Bash. I looked around. I saw that Jap got Magna Charge. "Wow, Magna. You're really...attractive." Jap said. I facepalmed so hard that I'm pretty sure it made a mark on my face. Obviously, Magna Charge went away and Jap chased after him, apologising for that terrible joke.

Brylander got Smolderdash. It was technically Snowderdash, but it's a Chase Variant, so it doesn't appear in-game. "So...you're hot AND cool?" Brylander asked. She nodded and they both walked off to talk to each other. Portalmaster got Blackout, which is sort of ironic, when you think about it. "First I get your figure, now I get you in real life?! AWESOME!" Portalmaster cheered. Ignite got Ignitor (I mean, who would he get?). "Oh yeah! We are gonna be the best duo!" Ignite boasted. "Nah, I think ours is better." Takedown interrupted. He got Eruptor, so I could tell he was a bit happier than usual. "Hey Eruptor, could you ask Sonic Boom if Skylanders promotes-" he asked, before getting rudely interrupted.

"HEY GUYS, LOOK WHO I GOT!" Sky Dad screamed at the top of his lungs. I looked up to see something huge. Sky Dad and the kids were riding Thumpback. As much as I don't like them...that was kind of cool. Still, I was almost deaf from Sky Dad yelling. I rolled my eyes like it was nothing special, but it wasn't hard to tell I liked it.

After Thumpback's grand entrance, Flynn came along. "Okay, Portal Masters! You guys ready to personally take a ride with Skylands' greatest pilot?" Flynn boasted. Honestly, although he's quite arrogant, Flynn has proved himself to be a good pilot in the games. Maybe not the best, but an acceptably decent pilot. We all hopped on his ship and took off for Kaos.


	4. Chapter 4: We've Been Hit

It felt like an eternity until we finally got remotely close to Kaos' Kastle. Still, it gave me a chance to talk to my fellow Skytubers.

Thumpback was too big to fit on the ship. And when I say too big, I mean it. He could step on it if he wanted. Still, I had to look forward to the task ahead of me.

I turned around and saw Becs sitting there. She seemed emotionless, like she was deep in thought. I sat down next to her and looked at her straight in the eyes. "You okay? You were oddly silent back at the Academy." I pointed out. She turned away. "It's nothing. It's just...what if this doesn't end up well?" she said. I looked at her, confusingly. Still, I could see where she was getting at.

"You know...what if we don't come out alive in this? We're just two regular humans, not some comic superheroes. We might not have the powers in us after all." To be honest, even if I sounded confident, I was a bit scared too. We're fighting Kaos, along with the Doom Raiders and a bunch of enemies. It was a dangerous mission, but... "Becs." I said, straight-forward. "I don't care if the odds are against us. I don't care if we're just two normal people. We've got determination. If we stay determined, nothing can stop us. Even the forces of Kaos." Becs looked at me with a few tears in her eyes. She was about to hug me, when suddenly...

"We've been hit! I repeat, WE'VE BEEN HIT!" Flynn yelled. Sure enough, a missile had hit us and we were about to crash in a Troll military base. "Everyone hang on!" Bash warned. It was worse than plane crashes, since we were uncovered. We crashed on top of a rocket and jumped off. "NO! MY SHIP!" Flynn shrieked.

But it was too late. The ship blew up to ten pieces and were spread around. Flynn was left jaw-dropped, as if Jawbreaker had just punched him in the face. "Flynn...we're sorry..." Snowderdash apologised. "It's fine. I've pretty much gotten used to it anyway." Flynn admitted. "You go on ahead. I'm gonna call Tessa for her to pick me up with Whiskers." He seemed much calmer that I thought. "Don't you hate bird travel though?" Takedown asked. "Yeah...but what other choice do I have?" Flynn pointed out. "Just get to the end of this area and wait. We'll be back eventually."

We started moving until we saw something in the shadows. Something that was NOT in the shape of a troll...

"Hey, did you guys see that?" I asked. "See what? I didn't see anything." Sky Dad replied. Of course he didn't, but my boy did. "Yeah...that was NOT a troll." Bash said. "Everyone, get in battle positions!" On the ship, we decided that we wanted to have some cool battle positions to intimidate enemies. That and to look cool. In any case, we got into battle positions.

It's safe to say that I did not expect what was about to come out...


	5. Chapter 5: Operation: Troll Rocket Steal

After seeing who came out, I was pleasantly surprised.

It was StrikerHero Camo, another one of my fellow Portal Masters and a SkyTuber himself. I did a Crash Reacts episode on him and really liked his content. Still, I didn't expect him to be here.

"StrikerHero? What are you doing here?" I asked."Well...Master Eon told me I wasn't ready to go out until I trained." StrikerHero explained. "But...that's boring! So I decided to set off and hide here. It's close to the Kastle, and I have Camo!" Suddenly, Camo appeared from behind him, shaking his tail. "Uh...if Master Eon finds out, you'll be sent back to Earth." Blackout said. "Well, if it's for the sake of Skylands, I'll make that sacrifice." said StrikerHero. "We should probably just continue going." Jap said.

We followed Jap through the Troll military base. It reminded me of my favourite level, Operation: Troll Rocket Steal from Trap Team. Still, it had a lot more trolls than in the actual level and we didn't have the help of the Mabu.

We got out our weapons. I just had my fists, but Jap had a hammer, Brylander had his fists too, Portalmaster had two swords, Ignite had a sword, Takedown had two pistols, Sky Dad had a hammer and StrikerHero had a staff.

We all managed to defeat the trolls, but the Skylanders obviously carried us through the battle. We did barely anything except sometimes land a shot. "THIS is why you need training." Ignitor teased, while StrikerHero just growled. We were so startled that we just rushed through the level so fast I'm pretty sure it was a speedrun record.

At the end, we were exhausted. Well, of course, except Sky Dad and his kids, who were riding on Thumpback the entire time. And when I say that, I really mean the ENTIRE time. Like, they barely moved.

As we made our way through, we managed to find something fascinating. It was a BIG cave. "Wait...no." I realised. "DON'T GO IN!"

Luckily, everyone stopped...well, almost everyone. Of course Sky Dad DIDN'T care and just wandered in, leaving everyone outside. "Oh, for crying out loud!" the Sky Kids said in unison. We all went inside, and immediately saw Sky Dad getting injured by Grinnade. I simply just sighed and went to fight Grinnade myself.

It was something to see Bash beating the fuse out of Grinnade in the game, but it was something else entirely for me and Bash to team up and take on the cheeky bomb. Of course I took damage, since this was only my second battle, but we managed to defeat him while everyone else took on the trolls surrounding us. It was the most epic battle I'd ever participated in up until then. Not that I had been involved in many battles...Sadly though, one of Sky Dad's kids, Chase, got really injured in the fight. I kind of felt bad, but it was kind of ironic when you think about it.

After coming out of the cave, something we immediately noticed was a rocket. I couldn't believe we hadn't noticed before, but it really was a sight to behold. So obviously, there were some options.

"Let's go in the rocket!" Sky Dad suggested, while the kids cheered for the idea. "No! Flynn told us to wait!" I yelled, trying to get it through his thick skull. "But we don't KNOW how much time Flynn's gonna take! We should just get back to the Academ-" he said, before I interrupted him. "No, you know what?! You've done enough for today! You didn't help us in the battle and then led us straight to a villain where one of YOUR children got injured. And what did you do? NOTHING! You're not meant to be here, 'Duddy', so go home and make more cringy videos and be the Logan and Jake Paul of Skylanders!" I shouted.

Everyone else stepped back with a shocked expression. He looked at me with an angry looking expression, and completely ignored what I said. He then went inside the rocket and was about to fly off. "Oh no you don't! Come on Bash!" I said, hopping on Bash, who used his claws to stick onto the rocket. We didn't expect him to actually fly off, but he did, leaving us hanging on the rocket.


	6. Chapter 6: Second Chance

There we were, me and Bash, still hanging onto the rocket, but barely. I'll give it to him, Sky Dad is as reckless as he is cringy.

"Alright, Crash, I'm gonna try something..." Bash said. Suddenly, he started trying to climb up the rocket. His claws were just pointy enough the grasp right onto it. Suddenly, when he was just at the door, Sky Dad had to make everything a little bit harder.

He opened the door and saw us hanging on. "You two...do you not know who you're messing with?!" Sky Dad asked. "I am not a SkyTuber. I am THE SkyTuber. You and your friends? You're just amateurs." Bash didn't take this well. "Well, you know what?!" Bash shouted. "At least THEY actually care about Skylanders, don't try to put Hello Neighbour or Bendy and the Ink Machine in every one of their videos or smell like cheese! Seriously, take a shower."

Sky Dad suddenly got even madder. "That's it." he said. He kicked one of Bash's claws, causing him to only hold on with one hand. "I am Activision's favourite SkyTuber. I'm the one who gets the Skylanders for free. What do you get? NOTHING." Sky Dad proclaimed, about to step on Bash's other hand. However, Bash got an idea.

"Crash, go high!" he warned, before flinging me onto the rocket on top of Sky Dad. "Listen here, 'Duddy'..." I said. "I don't care about what Activision thinks about you. I don't care about how mad Master Eon is going to be. I only care...about justice.". And with that, I threw him off the rocket into space. He had an astronaut suit, so I wasn't trying to kill him...but I needed to do that.

I grabbed Bash's hand and pulled him onto the rocket, which was soaring higher and higher into the atmosphere. "Okay, Bash, my boi, do you know how to steer a rocket?" I asked. "What do Skylanders NOT know how to do?" Bash replied. "Trick question! They know how to do everything!" Bash grabbed the steering wheel and started to rev the engines. "Wait..." I hesitated. As much I hated to say it..."We can't leave Sky Dad here."

"...Crash." Bash sighed. "You really are a hero." Without warning, I put on a spare space suit and went out into space. He looked at me angrily, and I can't blame him. Throwing him out into space was a bit extreme. Still, I had to take out my anger. I grabbed his hand reluctantly and threw him back into the rocket. I came in after him and closed the door at last.

"Why...why did you do that?" Sky Dad asked. "I was so...bad to you. I didn't deserve that...did I?" I laughed.

"I guess everyone deserves a second chance."


	7. Chapter 7: Shifting the Blame

At last, we finally arrived at Skylanders Academy. Bash has really good flying skills, considering he's a flightless dragon.

We finally got off, but then Sky Dad pulled my shoulder. "Hey, don't think we're friends just because you didn't leave me in space." Sky Dad said. "We're just...acquaintances? A bit lower than acquaintances." He then walked away. "Well, it seems like it might take a little while to earn Sky Dad's trust." I said to Bash. "Don't worry, Crash." Bash cheered. "Don't worry about Sky Dad. We need to save Skylands for now."

"Hey, it's Crash, Bash and Sky Dad!" Jap shouted. Master Eon looked at us angrily. "What happened, you three?" Eon asked. "You were supposed to wait for Flynn." Sky Dad blushed. "Well, uh..." Sky Dad muttered. "Crash stole a troll rocket and went up to space! I just tried to stop him!" I was shocked. Maybe I should have left him in space.

"Crash...do not pull any irresponsible moves like that again." Eon said."But-" I tried to explain, but he left. And Sky Dad had a giant smirk on his face. "Well, that didn't go too well." Ignite said, bluntly. "Yeah, well, neither did your face." I roasted. "GOT HIM!" I mean, I was mad at Sky Dad for lying to Master Eon, but I had to remain as the same old Crash, so they didn't worry about me during our adventure.

"Hey, where's Becs?" I asked. "AND WHERE ARE THE KIDS?!" Sky Dad shrieked, almost shattering my eardrums. "Well, let's just say..." a familiar voice said. "They weren't enjoying it."

"Wait...Tech? Gabe?" I questioned. "What are you guys doing here?!" Tech and Gabe came forward. "Yeah, well, you know..." Tech mumbled, with Gabe nudging him. "Master Eon is still looking for recruits." Gabe explained. "So far, he still has to contact Frynut, Pdiddy and Steve." Well, it all makes sense. We need to ensure that we can win against Kaos and the Darkness, for that matter.

I walk over to my buddy Jap. "Hey...wasn't Magna Charge your partner?" I asked. "Why is it Flameslinger now?" Jap shrugged in a joking way. "Yeah, well..." Jap explained. "Magna Charge couldn't handle my amazing puns, so he BEGGED Master Eon to not go on this adventure!" "Wow." I said. "Seriously. He begged." Jap added.

"Jap, isn't this exciting?" I asked. "Going on an adventure like this? With SKYLANDERS?!" "Yeah! It almost feels like a fanfiction or something!" Jap replied. "Come to think of it, maybe it IS a fanfic." I laughed. "Come on, Jap." I giggled. "Who would EVER write a story about me?"

"Guys, that's enough fourth wall demolition for today!" Brylander alerted. "Flynn and Tessa are arriving!" Suddenly, Whiskers came flying in out of nowhere, with Flynn and Tessa. "Alright guys, listen up!" Tessa demanded. I have to listen to Tessa. She IS best NPC, after all. Named one of my pets after her. "Kaos has been spreading evil all around Skylands!" Tessa explained. "We need to go to Kaos' Kastle and defea-" Flynn suddenly interrupted her. "Hold on there, compadre Tess!" Flynn interrupted. "The parts of my ship are still out there! There were about 10 of 'em, I think. We should definitely get the pieces first, deliver them to Sprocket and THEN go defeat Kaos!"

Tessa let out a long sigh. "Fine. We'll play it your way." Tessa said. "Using my tracking device, I can find the lost pieces of the ship. The first one's not too far." "Well? Where is it?" Flynn asked. "It is in..." Tessa began.

"...the Mushroom River."


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Events

Tessa was fortunately right about the Mushroom River not being far. It was, like, 10 minutes before we got there.

"Wait...that wasn't in the level." I noticed. It was something ginormous, blue and slimy. "What is that?" Gabe asked. "I dunno, but whatever it is, we need to take it down!" said Takedown, ironically. Then it clicked. "Wait...t-that's..." I stuttered. "THE GULPER!"

"Gulper liked soda best, but this spicy mushroom stuff is better than Gulper expected!" Gulper said. "Does he even English, bro?" Jap asked. "No time to ask. Tessa, steer this...bird...as far away from him as you can!" Bash demanded. However, it seemed like it was... "Too late..." Flynn said. Suddenly, Whiskers got hit by a giant boulder, like those that only Giants can pick up.

Then we went spiralling down to the ground.

After our rough landing we got back up, to hear Tessa crying. "Whiskers...no...!" Tessa cried. It was a terrible sight. Whiskers...was crushed by the boulder. "The impact was too much." Blackout sighed. "He's...dead." Those words were something I never wanted to hear on this adventure. I couldn't help but tear up, just like Flynn. "Tessa...I'm so sorry-" Flynn apologised, before Tessa stood up! "No..." She said, with a stern look on her face. "Gulper WILL pay."

All of a sudden, she used some sort of magic to summon a gun, similar to Super Shot Stealth Elf's. "Tessa...I didn't know you had these powers!" Tech said. Once again, Skylanders has found a way to shock me. "I only use it for emergencies." Tessa explained. "And spoiler alert: this is an emergency." She super jumped up to the top of a cliff near Gulper, who was still drinking the mushroom river.

"Hey, jerk." Tessa called out, getting Gulper's attention. Gulper looked at her...and started laughing. "HAHAHA! This is the hero who's facing me?!" Gulper laughed. "Please, you're not even a Skylander!" Tessa didn't take kindly to this, and then, she shot the Gulper in his right eye. "OWW! Why you little...!"

"Tessa!" Flynn shouted. But it was too late.

The Gulper had eaten her.


	9. Chapter 9: The Old Days

Before we knew it, Tessa was gone too. Inside of the Gulper's stomach.

"Well, don't just stand around!" Flynn yelled. "We need to rescue Tessa, and we need to do it now!" I've never seen Flynn this serious in any of the Skylanders games. The closest to serious he's gotten was with the Sky Eater in SuperChargers.

All at once, we all jumped up onto the mushrooms that led us up to the Gulper. He was huge; much bigger than I imagined when playing Trap Team. "DUCK!" Jap shouted, as we saw a boulder rushing towards us. We did not want one hitting us after Whiskers, so we ducked. However, Camo got hit, but being a Skylander, he has dealt with worse things. "Now you're glad I gave you that crown, aren't you?" StrikerHero teased while Camo scowled.

"Gulper see Skylanders and strange human people!" the Gulper exclaimed. "Gulper no like Skylanders OR humans! But Gulper wonders how they taste..." As soon as we heard this, we tried to run away, but it was too late. The Gulper grabbed us in his hand and ate us.

"I know they say there's a first time for everything, but being eaten by a giant blue slime WAS NEVER SOMETHING ON MY BUCKET LIST!" I screamed. However, we were lucky that the Gulper had also eaten a bridge (face it, what wouldn't he eat?). On that bridge was Tessa.

"TESSA! THANK EON YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Flynn cheered, hugging her. Surprisingly though, Tessa pushed him away. "This is no time for cheering." she said. "The Gulper is still rampaging, and I _will_ avenge Whiskers." Flynn took a step towards her. "Okay, that's enough!" Flynn burst out. "What is it with you? How do you have all of these ninja skills? That ninja weapon?" Tessa sighed. "I guess I have no choice anymore." Tessa admitted.

"It all started back in the day. The times before the Skylanders were around. It was peaceful back then, but without the Skylanders, when trouble came up, there'd be nobody to face it. There was only one person. Me." We all gasped. "I wasn't known as Tessa back then. I was 'The Protesstor'. I was kind of like the first ever Skylander, you could say."

"But wait..." I said. "That gun you have...isn't that-" I was interrupted. "Stealth Elf's?" Tessa finished. "No, it was mine. But Stealth Elf inherited it from me." Sky Dad gasped. "ARE YOU STEALTH ELF'S MOM?!" Sky Dad screamed. We all did a synchronised facepalm. "What? She could be." Sky Dad nervously. "I am a fox. Stealth Elf is an elf. Do you see the problem now?" Tessa pointed out. "Ohhhh...carry on." Sky Dad finished.

"I wasn't Elf's mom, but I was one of her senseis, along with King Pen and Grandmaster Cami Flage." Tessa explained. "We used to train her all of the skills she knows now, which is why she is so overpowered now." Jeez. Why does Stealth Elf keep giving me even more reasons to like her? Now she was trained by best NPC? Wow.

"So then, why did you quit?" Flameslinger asked. "It was all because of that meddling Golden Queen." Tessa said. "You see, as a ninja, I had these super powerful blades, which were enchanted. The Golden Queen knew she could use that power for her benefits, to advance her gold-making process. So she said that if I didn't hand over the blades, she would turn the whole of Woodburrow to gold. So, I had no choice. I handed over the blades. I kept the gun, but I was hopeless without the magic of the blades on my side."

We all took a deep breath. "Wait...the Protesstor..." Flynn wondered. "I swear my father told me stories of that legend...how is it possible for us two to look about the same age when you were alive before I was born?" "Well, you know the fountain in Woodburrow?" Tessa reminded, to which Flynn nodded. "It's the fountain of youth, which is how I stay so young."

Suddenly, everything started to rumble. "Whoa, what's happening?!" Portalmaster asked. "The Gulper must be burping. Now's our chance to escape!" Brylander said.

And then, we took the leap of faith.


	10. Chapter 10: Take a Big Gulp

Luckily, we made it. The air current travelling for the Gulper's burp carried us along with it.

"Remind me to take a triple shower after this adventure." Flameslinger noted. Then, we were finally out of the Gulper's stomach.

"Huh?! You again?!" The Gulper said. "Get back in there!" Tessa shook her head. "Sorry Gulper, but you're gonna have to pay the consequences for what you did to Whiskers." Tessa replied, getting out her blade gun. The Gulper laughed. "Do you really think you have what it takes to defeat ME? THE GULPER?!" The Gulper giggled. "We don't think so...we know so." I added. The Gulper turned away. "Hmph. Fine. Do you worst, 'heroes'." The Gulper mocked.

"Okay, if we're going off Trap Team, we need some REALLY bad soda." Gabe said. "Hey, I have this soda in my pocket that I haven't drank in a year." Takedown said. Everyone stared. "Why didn't you just dispose of it?" Eruptor asked. "BECAUSE ITS MY LUCKY SODA, OKAY?!" Takedown screamed. However, why he was screaming, Blackout took the soda and, using his dark magic, made the soda the size of the Gulper.

"Gulper!" Jap called. "We surrender, okay? You win...take this soda." The Gulper licked his lips with a grin. "I knew you would come around." The Gulper teased, taking a big gulp of the soda. What we expected was for him to get smaller and we'd put him back in Cloudcracker Prison. That didn't happen.

Instead, he exploded all over us. "Remind me to take a QUADRUPLE shower." Flameslinger re-noted. "Ha! That's what he gets for messing with my best friend!" Tessa said, sticking her tongue out. "Uh...how do we get home again?" Flynn put his arm around Tessa. "Don't worry, Protesstor, I have Hugo's phone number. I'll just call him and we'll go home." Flynn reassured.

"I don't think you'll be doing that..." three voices said. When we looked behind us, it was even worse than the Gulper: it was three Gulpers. He'd multiplied from the explosion. "Welp, I guess I won't be calling Hugo-" Flynn accepted, before being interrupted. "No, call Hugo! But just run!" Bash said. And so we did.

Over the rocks and far away, we kept running. Luckily, being slimes, the Gulpers weren't even close to catching up to us. Eventually, we reached a cliff. "Guys, its me!" Hugo yelled from below. Down there, he had a ship that we had to jump onto. "Can't you just come up to us?" Thumpback said. "No, I have this blue slime in my propeller. I need you guys to get it out." Hugo explained.

We jumped down and immediately recognised the slime. Not only that, but the slime also recognised us. We got into our (awesome) battle positions. "Freeze, Gulper!" I demanded. I felt so powerful, until it started talking.

"P-pwease...don't hurt me..." Baby Gulper cried. "I just want my dada..." Sadly, we were NOT gonna take him to his 'dada'. "Hmm...maybe I can get the three other Gulpers here." Blackout suggested. "There are three other Gulpers now?!" Hugo shrieked. Flynn shrugged. "Long story. But I have an idea." Flynn said, as we all listened in.

"Hey creeps!" I shouted to the Gulpers. "You want your baby?! Come get it!" We were flying directly above the Gulpers. What I didn't expect was that the two other Gulpers joined onto a Gulper in order to make wings. Trapping the Gulper was easier than I thought, since he just flew straight into my Traptanium Trap. "That was easier in the actual game." Brylander commented. Something tells me that was the easiest boss fight we had, excluding Grinnade.

I wonder what the next boss fights will be like...


	11. Chapter 11: Leaving So Soon?

At last, we got back to Skylanders Academy. Hugo volunteered to bring us back after we cleared his propeller of the blue slime. Speaking of that blue slime...

"W-what did you guys do with my dada?!" Baby Gulper shouted. Normally babies have pretty stupid tantrums, but this one was the oddest. Baby Gulper started to melt into all of the dummies, then reappear. Then he'd melt, and then he'd reappear.

"Wow, is this what babies are like?" I asked. "Call me weird, but I'm sticking with my pets." Nobody called me weird.

"Calm down, little one." Eon soothed. "Now, what is your name?" Baby Gulper wiped slimy tears from his eyes. "I don't have one." he said. "Hmm...how about Gulpling?" another mysterious voice said. Out of the (metaphorical) shadows suddenly came Frynut. Seriously, where do these people keep coming from?! First the fireplace, now from the shadows?! Seriously!

"Frynut? Why the heck were you hiding in the shadows?" I questioned. "Crash, you're here? Great." Frynut said. He had SUCH an enthusiastic voice! "Oh Frynut, best friend, it's great that you're here too!" I said. "Ahem..." Flynn interrupted. "Anyway, back to the topic at hand, Gulpling is an excellent name." Eon agreed.

After that little "meeting" was over, we went over to Tessa, who was hugging Whiskers' body. "Don't worry, Tessa. Master Eon said Whiskers is going to be fine." Flynn reassured. "We need to send a few people back to prevent ANYONE from playing Skylanders SWAP Force, Trap Team and SuperChargers." I was shocked. "What? W-why?" Brylander asked. "Whiskers is dead." Eruptor reminded. "That means the game files are all corrupted. We can't let anyone play the games like this." I sighed. Why did it have to be the three best games?

Takedown, Ignite and Tech all agreed to go. "Don't worry; we'll be back in no time." Tech said. And off they went.

"So, where are we going next?" Jap asked. "I suggest you guys go to the Chompy Mountain." Hugo suggested. "It's best to get rid of all of the Doom Raiders as fast as possible." Sky Dad suddenly jumped in. "OOH! Who lives at Chompy Mountain? Maybe...Chomp Chest?" I facepalmed.

"Go home, Sky Dad."


End file.
